A Half Breed's Freedom
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: Riku's entire life has been seek, capture, destroy, and he's sick of it. After running away, his "father" decides to force him to come back. What will happen when this universal terrorizing madmen crosses the saiyans on Earth?
1. A Hell Called Life

**Me:…** I'm sorry…for not updating…I'll upload everything sooner from now on…

**Bang: ***takes gun away from my head* Yeah, u better. *Walks off*

**Me: **Whew…This is a story I have had in my head for awhile so…enjoy.

_Somewhere in a far off galaxy…_

An alien creature ran through a burning, empty, wasteland. Charred bodies lied scattered from place to place as the fires roared into the darkened blue sky. The creature stumbled and looked around, fear molded deep in his eyes. He looked up to see two giant creatures standing over him, their features hidden in the darkness.

"Hey Tiger Eye," One said, his right eye glowing red.

"Yes Dragon Breath?" The other replied, his left eye glowing blue.

"You wanna take this one?" Dragon Breath asked.

"No thank you. After all, I think this is the one we're suppose to bring in," Tiger Eye replied, stepping forward as the creature crawled backward. The alien whimpered in fear as the two closed in.

"That means that Riku has to take this one right?" Dragon Breath replied.

"That's right," A third voice said walking up behind the two giants. "I have the displeasure of capturing this one…" He said his voice filled with boredom. He was half the size of the dragon and appeared to be just over seventeen. He wore blue jeans with a tear under the right knee and over the left one, and a black wife beater with a blood red jacket with both shoulders cut out. He had a brown, furry belt wrapped around his waist. He had very spiky hair that covered his face just barely. His bangs seemed to hover over his eyes but ignore the center of his face.

"It's about time you got here," Tiger Eye said.

"Keep your panties out of a bunch," Riku said walking towards the cowering alien. "Well then. Let's get this over with," The teen said taking out a small ring like contraption. The alien screamed and turned, making a run for it. "*sigh*Why do they always run? It's such a bore," The Teen disappeared and appeared in front of the alien punching him in the stomach. The alien spit up blue blood as his body fell limp. Riku flung him over his head and into the sky. He threw the ring and it spun rapidly. It grew to a larger size and sped up. The ring flew over the alien and split in two. The two golden rings spun around the dazed alien and brought him to the ground. Riku put one hand in his pocket and the other held up in a fist. The spinning rings hovered behind him as he sighed deeply.

"There, we have him. Can we go now?" Riku said turning and walking off. The two giants looked at each other and followed. They burst off the ground and flew into the air, leaving streaks of black, red, and blue in their wake.

_Meanwhile on a Small Blue Planet..._

A girl was doing random training exercises. Punching and kicking the air, backflips, and etc. She did several backflips and finished the last one with what had potential to be a jaw breaking uppercut kick. She took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her eyebrow.

"Pan! Come inside! Training time is over!" A male voice said yelling out of the house in the background.

"But dad! The tournament is in a week and I don't think I'm ready!" She said continuing her punches.

"You're kidding right? Pan, if you ask me, you have several unfair advantages,"

"Like what?" She asked already knowing the answers.

"Well, one is the fact that your grandfather is over the tournament. The other reason is-" His voice was cut off as a loud thud rang throughout the area. Pan had uprooted a tree by kicking it. "You're basically a superhuman," Her father said, pinching the skin between his eyes. She turned around and smiled throwing him a thumbs up.

_Back in Space…_

The boy, AKA Riku was sitting in a passenger seat of a humongous space ship that was beginning take off.

"Congratulations on the capture Riku," The pilot said. He was a tall, skinny blue alien with horns that resembled Frieza's Second Form's horns. He wore a long white lab coat that reached the ground, even while he sat in the captian's seat. "I knew you could do it" Riku continued looking out his "Space Window" behind the right side of the captain seat. "Come on Riku. You should be happy on a mission complete," He said.

"The mindless slaughter of millions, perhaps billions is not a mission complete. Especially if we were suppose to capture one," There was an awkward silence.

"Riku, you know you're like a son to me," Riku glared out the window.

"You're not my father. And thank the God in whatever heaven there is I'm not your son," He said.

"Oh come now. I know you enjoyed your birthday party two days ago,"

"No,"

"No? Well I thought a seventeen year old boy would like strippers. Thought they would be liked by your generation's "Raging Hormones"," Riku snarled again.

"No,"

"Well why not?"

"Those chicks were obviously in their high twenties and I have no interest in women two years older or younger than me, I don't dig girls of very exotic skin color, especially that one with the baby barf skin, and I swear that blue one had a ball sack hanging out of her thong…"

"April? That one was my favorite!"

"Nope. I know I saw a ball sack hiding under there, Your crush is a dude,"

"Well just drop the subject," More silence.

"…You got a lap dance by a dude in a bikini,"

"I said drop the subject!" The captain yelled.

"How about you drop dead?" Riku yelled throwing an energy ball to the left of the captain's head. The captain's head exploded as a small amount of smoke appeared. Riku, now standing up and smiling victoriously, stroked his hair to the back of his head. Once he let go it returned to its natural position. When the smoke cleared the captain was sitting the same way as before. He looked out the corner of his right eye.

"*Sigh* Auto pilot, engage," He said. The ship beeped signaling the start of autopilot. The captain stood up and turned towards Riku. "Why would you do that? You of all people should know that even when my guard is down, my energy field will activate and block any and all incoming attacks,"

Riku pulled his fist to his sides with the fists facing upward. "Maybe I just don't like you," He said. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Riku shot a barrage of energy waves at the captain, they curved outward then inward to hit at all sides. "I'm gonna finish you with this!"Riku said. He kept shooting energy with his left hand, his hand a blur from the shear speed of his thrusts. He charged energy into his right hand and charged. "I'll blow you into the depths of oblivion!" He screamed.

The charged energy now spun around his hand, giving it a "Spiral Galaxy" appearance. "NOW DIE!" He said throwing the energy ball. It blew up and shattered ever window in the cockpit. The dirt cleared quickly, showing the captain standing unharmed. Riku smirked, his hair blowing in all directions from the swirl and pull of the horrible environment that is space. The captain pressed a button and the windows fixed themselves. He pressed another and a face appeared on a watch on his wrist.

"Rhino, get in here,"

"Yes sir," After waiting no more than three seconds, a giant with a giant horn coming out of his forehead walked in. He had emerald green eyes and grey armor. "What is it Lord Etz Bay?" He said, his voice deep and robotic.

"Take Riku to his time out room,"

"Rebellion?"

"Yes, rebellion,"

"Ok. Come on Riku," Rhino said putting his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"No, no , no. Take him there like I told you you should!" Etz Bay said.

"Oh, right," Rhino raised his hand and karate chopped Riku behind the neck. Riku fell to the floor, struggling to get up from the contact of hard metal to the back of his neck. Rhino placed his giant foot on Riku's back, causing him to wail out in pain. Rhino then grabbed his belt and pulled. The belt unwrapped to reveal its true self as a monkey like tail. Rhino started dragging him out of the room.

"The Saiyans…are a proud warrior race…and…we…"

"Oh shuddup. You're only half Saiyan anyway. So just shut up and go to your time out room like a good boy,"

"Fuck…you…" were Riku's last words before getting dragged out of the room. Etz Bay sat back in the captain's chair.

"What am I going to do with him?" He said.

_Down the Hallway…_

Rhino pressed a series of buttons and a door opened up out of the wall. He threw Riku into a small six by six room by his tail. "Now you already know enough about this room. The door won't open unless you type the code in on it. Not even super strong lasers will break through the inside or outside," Rhino watched as Riku slowly crawled to his knees. "Two and a half hours you'll be in here. Hopefully that's enough time to get what you need out of this," Rhino said slamming the door.

"Oh trust me, that's plenty of time," Riku smiled brightly.

_Back in the Cockpit…_

Etz Bay was now flying the ship manually. He heard the door behind him slide open and he lowered his head slightly. "Did you put him in?"

"Yes sir," Rhino said getting on one knee into a bowing position.

"Without a fight?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good. *sigh* If only he could behave himself. He'd be the most powerful force on this ship. Besides me of course,"

"It's too bad his parents had to die and leave him in your care. Family death has been known to lead to rebellion in young adults these days.

"Oh his parents didn't die," Etz Bay said.

"But, Lord Etz Bay, I remember specifically you telling him that his parents died in the war between the war of Messicans and the Suricans," Rhino said looking up confused.

"No my dear Rhino. Let me explain something to you. Do you know what lies in Riku's other half of DNA?"

"…No my lord. I only know he's half saiyan…"

"Yes. Half saiyan, and half Suricans. Let me explain what really happened. As you know, the Saiyan home Planet was destroyed decades ago right?"

"Yes my lord," Well, two Saiyans weren't on the planet when it blew up, and as a result, they had to find another place to stay. Once shelter was found they eventually mated, had a kid, and time went on,"

"And that kid was Riku, right my lord?"

"Wrong. Time for a second story. Do you know the species of Suricans?"

"I'm sorry but no my lord,"

"The Suricans were another strong race of warriors, but unlike the Saiyans, who thrived by destroying and taking over other planets, they worked together with other planets to help make peace.

"So the Saiyans and the Suricans were like Yin and Yang, right my lord?"

"That's right. If a full blown war burst out between the Saiyans and the Suricans, it would equal the erase and destruction of both species. That's how equal their powers were, and they were sworn enemies. And here's the good part. Riku is half of both. The power of the Suricans and ruthlessness of the Saiyans wrapped in one package could be an invincible force. But, his father, the Saiyan half, got corrupted by his mother, the Surican, and wanted to use his power for peace making. So I wanted him because he could be taught to use his powers for more…useful purposes,"

"But my lord, what became of the child's parents? And how did you get custody if they didn't die like you said?" Rhino asked.

"You mean Bakuda and Serena? I'll answer both of your questions with one answer," He turned to look at Rhino. "I killed them,"

**Me: Well that's it for the first chapter. Tell me if you think this should continue. I'm thinking its kinda cliché…**


	2. A Bad Guy's Heroic Sacrifice

**Me: Man my plate is full. State test, fanfic stories and sprite videos…I actually enjoy 2/3 of those tho so… yeah.**

**Gir: DANCE THE MOMBO!**

**Me: -_-**

Riku was still sitting in fetal position in his small confinement. He had his head held down on his knees making absolutely no sounds whatsoever.

"Hey Riku!" Rhino said opening the door, letting light shine into the small room. "Your two and a half hours are up. I hope you had enough time to learn your lesson." He said. Riku took a deep breath and exhaled, causing a cloud of white smoke to flow out of his nostrils.

"Yeah. I've been in here long enough," Riku responded.

"You sure? You don't need to start another fight do you?"

"No." Riku uncoiled his body to show several kinds of screws and alien-tech gadgets in his shirt. "I got what I needed,"

"Cool. Give them here," Rhino said extending his gigantic hand.

"Make sure no one's around first,"

"Oh, right," Rhino turned around as two holes appeared under his horn. It seemed to suck up all the air in the room before closing and he turned around to look back at the half-breed before him. "No one is in this entire sector. We're alone,"

"Good," Riku said. He gave the contraptions to Rhino, who put them into a compartment in his chest. "It's nice to have a friend on the inside," Riku said standing up and walking out of the room. The door slid shut as Rhino and Riku stood with their voices lowered.

"No problem my friend. You have a shot of freedom from this hell hole. I on the other hand am cursed to do this guy's dirty work forever," Rhino said starting to walk down a hallway with Riku by his side.

"Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it," Riku said smiling brightly at the gargantuan machine standing next to him.

"Again, no problem. But, let's go over the plan once more,"

"Okay. We meet at the mini room at 12:00 tonight. You give me the Laser Screws and attach them to the outside of the mini room; to stop any lasers Captain Horns might shoot at me after I send myself into space inside the mini room,"

"Oh okay," Rhino replied. "Plus there's something you should know," Rhino and Riku stopped in front of the Control room and lowered their voices. "Your parents weren't killed by the war. They were murdered by Etz Bay and you were kidnapped," Riku's eyes twitched as his face slowly turned from shocked to raged. His hair and clothing waved as his rage increased.

"That…That bastard," Riku said, his eyes starting to glow a bright blue.

"Riku, calm down. The plan. Keep, your mind, on the plan," Rhino said. Riku calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Right. I almost lost it there. Thanks," Riku said calming down.

"Right. If you need me earlier, I'll be in my cell. See you later Riku," Rhino said walking off.

"Yeah. See you later my friend," Riku said turning and walking through the doors to the cockpit.

_**Somewhere on Earth…**_

Pan was now training with Goku, who, despite his small size, was pushing her around. Goku threw a strong right jab as Pan pushed it to the side with her left hand. She threw a sweep kick with her left leg to have it blocked by Goku's right hand. He grabbed her leg and swung her around and around and threw her into a tree.

"Ow. Grandpa that hurt!" She said getting up and rubbing debris from her body.

"Sorry Pan, but if you wanna be a good fighter you have to learn to take a hit," Goku said smiling.

"Alright Grandpa," Pan said stretching her muscles and getting back into battle position. "Let's keep this going,"

_**Back at the Space Station at Midnight…**_

Riku was sneaking out of his room. He looked both ways to see if anyone was in the hallway. When he was greeted by no one, he crept out and walked the hallways, careful not to cause any noise. He reached his, "Time out room," and awaited Rhino. It wasn't long before the giant creature walked into his presence.

"Right on time. Now, use that mega strength of yours to rip this thing off its hinges," Riku told the giant brute.

"Right," He replied. He reached forward and inserted his hand deep into the wall. After little difficulty, he ripped the room itself from out of the wall. What they expected to be the dark void of space was actually another part of the ship. "Alright, I'll insert the Laser Screws back into their proper place once your inside. Go, now," Riku nodded and jumped inside.

"Thank you again my friend," Riku replied smiling very brightly and shaking Rhino's hand one final time.

"…awww kid. I've grown fond of ya. Now get outa here you little scamp," Rhino said ruffling Riku's hair.

"Oh, here. Take this. It's a radio so we can keep in touch," Riku said giving Rhino a small, barely noticeable device.

"I'll be sure to use it," Rhino said, a smirk just barely grazing his features. Riku laid back as Rhino closed the door, locked it, and repositioned the screws. As he finished, disaster struck.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Rhino turned to see Gekko. Gekko was one of the foot soldiers that were, "improved" by Etz Bay. His original form resembled a bluish green lizard. His right arm was transformed into a laser gun, his tail completely metal, his chest and his abs were the only metallic part of his midsection, right leg and left foot were both metal, and half of his face and left eye were improved. His claws on his left hand were replaced by a very sharp metal. "What are you doing here Rhino?" He demanded.

"You would be the one to find me huh? After all, I hate your guts," Rhino said standing up straight.

"The feelingsssss mutual," Gekko said lowering his head but not his eyes. He studied the newly formed pod behind Rhino. "Ssssso I'm guessssssing you have Riku in there…,"

"You'd guess right," Rhino said slowly clutching his fists, anticipating the battle about to commence.

"hehehe. You do realize I'm going to have to inform Lord Etz Bay, right?" Gekko asked slyly.

"Not if I kill you first," Rhino replied. Gekko smirked and slid his feet into battle position. He jumped towards Rhino yelling a battle cry as Rhino did the same. Rhino threw down his giant hand at Gekko, who sidestepped and slapped Rhino with his gun hand. Rhino stumbled for a split second before charging at Gekko. He ran with his arms outstretched to take up more space. Gekko jumped over his head and grabbed him by his horn. Gekko pulled back hard, forcing Rhino to back up.

"Rhino? Rhino! Are you okay? Let me help!" Riku called from inside the pod.

"No Riku! If you exit the pod we won't have enough time to get you off of the ship!" Rhino said trying to pry loose Gekko's steel grip.

"But…" Riku stuttered, picturing Rhino struggling under the creature's grasp.

"Don't worry, I can handle this," Rhino said. However, as Rhino said this, Gekko put his weapon hand to Rhino's head, let the fear sink in, and fired at point blank range. "AAARRRRGGGH!" Rhino screamed as the explosion filled the hallways.

_**At Etz Bay's sleeping quarters…**_

The explosion rang throughout the space ship. Etz Bay responded by immediately jumping out of bed and running towards the door.

"What now?" He said grabbing a house robe off the hangar.

_**Back at the fight…**_

"Rhino! What happened?" Riku yelled through the pod. Rhino stood up slowly, half of his robotic face was blown off. His red robotic eye standing on its own as the less detailed inner robot stood out.

"Damn you Gekko," Rhino said as he put his hand to his broken face.

"And the nightmare isssssn't over yet. I'm pretty sssssure the entire ssssship heard that blassssst and they are all on their way here,"

"Which means I have even less time to kill you," Rhino said. He screamed once more and charged towards Gekko. Gekko once again tried to jump over his head, but Rhino stopped mid-charge and jumped upward, knocking Gekko into the ceiling. Rhino smirked again and grabbed Gekko's tail. He slammed him into the walls repeatedly before slamming him into the ground. Gekko spat up greenish-yellow blood as his body was swung around.

Rhino raised his foot up and prepared to squash the half roboticized lizard flat, but Gekko rolled over and jumped over his shoulder. He wrapped his metallic tail around Rhino's neck and pulled him to the ground. He turned quickly and blasted at Rhino again. The explosion once again echoed through the hallways. As the blast subsided, and Gekko pictured the headless Rhino on the ground under him, Rhino had dodged the blast and was starting to stand up. He grabbed the part of Gekko's tail around his neck and pulled. He ripped the tail apart as Gekko screamed in pain.

Rhino grabbed the nub that used to be a tail and swung Gekko around so that he could head-butt his head. He let him bounce back to repeat the head-butt. He pulled him down and grabbed his neck, pinning him against the wall. He punched Gekko in the face as he spat up more blood. He slammed him on the ground once again. He raised his foot up and slammed it down hard on Gekko's back. Gekko's mouth and eyes bleed as his eyes started staring blankly into space.

"Rhino? You okay?..." Riku asked worryingly. Rhino breathed in deeply. He stepped forward as he heard the heavy foot falls of the oncoming soldiers. He picked up the pod and with all his silent might, and threw it as hard as he could. It ripped through the ship's wall and into deep space. Rhino fell on his knees as Gekko's lifeless body slowly started slipping towards the darkness. Suddenly the suction of space stopped. As he looked up, a purple field blocked the hole in the ship. He looked up to see Etz Bay, obviously extremely angry.

"What happened here?" He demanded. Rhino breathed deeply before answering.

"Riku…escaped using…the anti-energy chamber…Gekko and I tried to stop him…but…,"

"Liessssssss," A voice rang out. Everyone looked over at Gekko's body. "All liesssssss," Gekko's body was now squashed yet he was somehow still alive. "He…helped Riku escape…and…did this to me…" Gekko said.

"You miserable traitor!" Etz bay said stamping towards Rhino. Gekko chuckled to himself as he once again fell lifeless. Rhino stood up, standing tall and proud. Etz Bay's communicator went off in his ear.

"Sir, we have Riku's pod in sight. Shoot it down?" A soldier said through the communicator.

"Yes! Shoot him down! Destroy him!" Etz Bay said. On the outside, the ship started charging up a yellow energy beneath it. After it charged completely, it fired a giant laser that consumed the tiny pod holding Riku. The pod had a red lighting surrounding it. The laser did no damage but pushed him far into the distance faster than the ship could possibly go.

"DAMMIT!" Etz Bay. He looked up at Rhino who was still standing proud. He cocked his hand back and backslapped the giant to the ground. Rhino crawled to his knees and looked at Etz bay who had the intent of death in his eyes.

_**Inside the pod…**_

"Ok," Riku said. "Let's hear in on Rhino," He said turning on his radio. The first sound was a loud smacking and an "oof". Riku's eyes widened in fear as he imagined the worst. And honestly, the worst was happening.

_**On the ship…**_

Rhino was now charging at Etz Bay. His horn was torn off, the armor on his left arm was gone, and he had a giant hole on the left side of his chest. Etz Bay held up his hand and Rhino stopped in his tracks. He tried to run but he now hovered over the ground.

"I'm tired of your foolish stubbornness. You are such a problem. I built you and I'll tear you apart," He said. He started closing his hand and Rhino screamed out in pain. He squeezed faster and faster then suddenly, Rhino's entire body fell into pieces and exploded to themselves. "There. Problem solved," Etz Bay said happily.

_**In the pod…**_

Riku's eyes started to water. The only real friend had just been murdered by his so-called-father. The tears streamed down as he started sniffling.

"Don't worry Rhino," He said, his voice cracking immensely. "Your sacrifice won't be in vain," He said closing his eyes and holding his head down. He threw his head back in a fit of rage. "I SWEAR I WILL FIND FREEDOM AND AVENGE YOUR DEEEAAATH!" He screamed as the pod flew pasted countless stars and planets that made the lone half-breed look so small in comparison.


	3. Family Matters

**ME: ...**

**GIR: …**

**Me: …**

**GIR: …teehee**

**Me: ?...**

**GIR: teehee…HEEHEE…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…I saw a monkey.**

**Me: -_- there are no monkeys GIR.**

**GIR: Yes there is. Behind you!**

**Me: Gir there's no *gets attacked by monkey* HOLY SHIT IT'S A MONKEY! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! DX**

**GIR: …teehee…**

**In space…**

Riku's homemade ship was now flying towards a blue planet at the edge of the galaxy.

"Oh thank God. I thought I'd fly into a star or something," Riku said. The pod entered the planet's atmosphere and gained speed. "Now, to press the landing button and…wait…there is no landing button…" Riku said looking around the small confinement center in terror. "Hm…you'd think I would have enough sense to install a freaking landing system…," He mentally yelled at himself. He looked out a window as the ground got closer. "Uh oh. This will not end well…" Riku said closing his eyes.

**Somewhere nearby…**

Two young boys were playing ball not too far from their parent's farm. The older of the two was throwing it to the younger one. The young boy's face turned from joyful excitement to slight fear. The older brother stopped in concern and turned towards the direction his little brother was looking. They saw what looked like a red star falling from the sky towards a nearby field. It landed with a loud _BANG_. Fire flew skyward as the two boys eyes widened. They stood dumbfounded as their mother appeared in the background. "Boys? What was that sound?" She yelled as the father appeared not too far behind her. They all looked at the lingering smoke and dust from the explosion.

"What do you think it is?" the mother asked with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out right now," He said as he picked up the shotgun conveniently placed by the door. He kept his eyes on the still escalating smoke cloud as he neared the pickup truck nearby. His two sons ran up to him as he entered the vehicle. "Papa wait!" The young one yelled. Before he could get to him, his father had already driven off.

**At the crash site…**

Riku was in the center of a large crater, much deeper than the ones made by the saiyans' previous encounters (Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta). There was no longer a ship, just bits and pieces of debris everywhere. Riku was in the middle of the wreckage, his body broken and bruised. His right eye was closed while blood trickled down. _Yep. That hurt…_ He thought to himself._Okay, _He continued, using his right arm to halfway crawl out of the crater._ I'm gona crawl my way out of this crater…find a nice patch of grass…and I'm gona sleep this off like a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad hangover…_He said encouraging his self to enduring his aching body. As he reached the top, he heard a light_ click _sound. He looked up to see a man holding a weapon to his face. He studied it and realized this race wasn't so advanced. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked keeping his trigger finger ready for any sudden moves the alien would make. Riku calmly pushed himself to his feet, groaning in pain. He forced a half smile as his body stumbled. "I come in peace?" He said fainting. The man lowered his weapon slightly and looked at the wounded boy.

_4 days later…_

Riku woke up in an unfamiliar setting. He looked around to be in a room he never seen before. He took a look at himself. He did NOT like what he saw. His body was scarred and damaged from his exposed abdomen area, and he was sure his legs hidden under the covers of the bed were just as bad. His body was tight and skinny from lack of nutrient. He figured he had been asleep for a few days. He flipped the covers off his legs to see they weren't as bad as he had thought, but still pretty banged up. He stepped off the bed and walked to the mirror in the room. He examined his face to see not much difference except for a large scar directly under his right eye to halfway across his nose. He placed his hand on his eye then upward to move the hair out of the way for a better view. The scar was not appealing at all. "Good thing I didn't lose you," He said to himself. He studied his body for more wounds but his eyes continued returning to the scar. "Dammit if I had to get a scar it could have at least been diagonally through the eye. Or complete across the noise. I would at least look bad ass that way," He said frustrated. He took a calming breath and decide to just look around for his saviors.

He walked into a small hallway still topless and decided to follow a smell he couldn't resist. He came to the kitchen that had different types of food laid around. His stomach growled loudly, suggestion he take his fill. He was tempted but decided not to. He didn't know anything about this planet, or the residents. This could get him in serious trouble with the planet's locals, and with no way to leave the planet, he could become a permanent refugee, constantly running from the law.

Or his paranoia was getting the better of him. He heard to soft voices and a loud _oof _from outside. He walked to the door to see a man laughing with apparently his two sons on top of him. "Try to run faster next time. Okay honey?" A woman's voice said. She was sitting on the porch watching the three play, laughing as they did. Riku hadn't noticed her before deciding he needed to retune his energy seeking skills. He slowly opened the door and quietly stepped out to her. "Excuse me," He said. The woman jumped at his voice and looked at him scared. "I'm assuming you are the one who rescued me and nursed me back to full health," He said blankly. The woman's eyes showed her fear towards him. "Well…my husband brought you home but I did tend to most of your wounds," She said. "I thank you. You forever have my gratitude," He said bowing keeping his voice blank. He didn't want to put a tone in that made him seem ungrateful or hostile. "Oh…you're…um…very welcome…," She said. "May I join you?" He said pointing to the empty space next to her. She nodded and he sat down cross-legged, watching the three males running around.

"So…what exactly are they doing?" He asked keeping his eyes on the trio. She looked at him, slight shock in her eyes. "They're just…playing," She said. "Haven't you ever played with your friends before?" Riku remained silent. She figured something bad happened to his friends to cause this reaction. Riku remained quiet. Rhino was his only friend. Playing was out of the question aboard that flying piece of junk. He thought about how Rhino sacrificed himself so that he could get away. That HAD to be what a true friend was. "Didn't you hear me?" The woman repeated, pulling Riku out of his thoughts. "What? I'm sorry, I…I was in my own thoughts for a second. The woman smiled. "I asked did you want something to eat," Riku smiled and nodded.

_20 minutes later…_

"Goodness, gracious…," The woman muttered to herself as Riku basically stuff the last of the pancakes down his throat, seemingly without chewing. He let out a satisfied sigh as he held his head back. "Man that was good," He said in complete bliss. The food they served on Etz Bay's ship was more like colorful prison food. He would rather use it for target practice. Especially since he swore it moved once. "You…You ate everything…," The woman said wide-eyed at him. Riku noticed that he DID in fact reduce the beautiful breakfast to a food graveyard. "My god…I'm sorry, it's just that…I've never had anything so good in my life," Riku said. "I hope I didn't eat everything," He said standing up. "No, no it's just that…I've never seen anyone with half the appetite you have. I still have some uncooked food in the refrigerator. It's a good thing my boys already ate," She said pointing to the white machine in the corner. "Well that's a relief," He said standing up. His stomach suddenly growled loudly, echoing slightly through the house. "Heheheh, I guess I'm still hungry…," He said scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. _What exactly is this boy? _The woman asked herself. Just then the man of the house came in, holding his older son's hand with the younger one on his neck."Honey I'm about to start working and I-" His mind trailed off seeing the still half-naked boy standing there. The kids gawked at his appearance since their parents wouldn't allow them in his room when he was healing.

There was an awkward silence when the woman finally spoke out."Honey this is, well of course the boy you rescued. His name is…um…sweetie what is your name?" She asked realizing she hadn't earlier. "Oh. My apologizes. My name is Riku," He said bowing. "Well, my name is Ruby, and this is my husband Jewel," She said gesturing to the tall man in front of them. Riku chuckled at the irony of the names as the man eyed him up and down. Riku tried not to do the same out of respect when he felt something tug on his leg. "Hi. My name is Matt. And that's my little brother Reji," He said. "It's very nice to meet you both," he said smiling, the little boy returning with a bigger one. The smaller boy crawled off his dad's neck and walked up to Riku. He stared him in the eyes causing him to be uncomfortable with the situation. "Will you be our new big brother?" He asked happily. The question took Riku by surprised but he smiled and nodded anyway, causing the boy to smile happily. Riku turned to hear a small clanking noise. The noise came from Ruby washing the dishes."Please, let me help," He said. "Well…if you insist…," She said. She showed Riku the proper circling technique and handed him a plate and a towel. As he prepared to emulate her moves, the plate made a loud scratchy sound as he rubbed it, then it shattered under his strength. Everyone jumped as Riku went wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was so fragile," He said hurryingly picking up the broken pieces of the plate. _Fragile? That was one of my good plates…_ Ruby said to herself watching the boy pick up shards of the plate. "Riku, um…sweetie, maybe you should help Jewel with the yard work," She said trying to make him feel less bad. He nodded so the two boys helped their mother clean up while he went outside to assist the father.

_Somewhere high in the sky…_

Pan through several straight jabs at a purple haired teen. He easily dodged them all before twirling around her and pulling her arm into a police hold. "Come on Pan. Surely you aren't trying," He said mockingly. Pan reached over her shoulder and placed her flat palm in his face. She shot a ki blast point blank as he stumbled backwards. As he held his face in pain, she charged towards him and delivered several quick jabs to his stomach, then a right hook to his jaw before hovering upside down to kick him in his head toward the ground. She crossed her arms and smirked as she watched him fall toward the ground. "And then I still wasn't trying," She said just as mockingly as he did earlier.

_Back on the farm…_

Riku was watching as Jewel attached an odd machine to a dual-legged bird creature. "Now then," He started. "Ol' Bessie here will help you pull this thing. You gota go all the way around the field in a straight as possible line. This machine will crater the ground so we can put in seeds to grow the crops. You got it?" Jewel said. Riku nodded and looked at the field. It was a big thing for this creature to have to walk around. He looked into the creature's eyes and saw it obviously wasn't looking forward to the hard work ahead. "Hey Riku. You getting in or what?" Jewel asked eyeing the boy from the cockpit of the small machine. Riku stepped towards the creature and slowly undid its straps. "Hey! What're ya doing?" Jewel asked. The creature looked at him happily before returning to its pen. "We need that thing to pull the machine!" Jewel said preparing to hop out of the cockpit. He noticed a slight pull on the reigns and saw Riku strapping himself in. "What are you-," He started. Riku then lunged forward, pulling the machine forward at speeds that caught Jewel completely off guard. As Riku neared the edge of the field, he slammed his fist at the end and swerved the machine around, Jewel screaming the entire way. "Is that straight enough?" He asked over his shoulder looking at his work. Jewel gathered himself and looked at the outcome. It was surprisingly straight and precise. But then again that wasn't the only surprise for the day. "Yeah that's…that's actually pretty good…," He said dumbfounded. "Well let's keep this going," Riku said smirking and grabbing the reins again. "Stop! No! Wait a second!" Jewel screamed as Riku took off again at the same speed as before, this time not stopping at the end and continuing the process.

_Half an hour later…_

Riku finally finished what Jewel from then on called the worse ride of his life. But he was severely impressed. What took him usually a few hours to a day to do, he did it half an hour. "Golly," He said staring at Riku who had barely broke a sweat. "Anything else I need to do?" Riku said. "Yeah. Now we have to put seeds in the ground," He said pointing the bag of seeds by the barn. Riku grabbed the bag and walked back to the field. He slowly began floating over it, higher and higher into the sky as Jewel's mouth got closer and closer to the ground. Upon reaching the middle of the field, Riku pointed his finger at the first row. He began shooting small ki blasts along the row, and the next one and the next one until each row at an even number of holes. He then spun around, throwing seeds into each of the individual holes with deadly accuracy. He flew to one side of field, Jewel's mouth still agape, and started focusing his ki. He blew a ki impact over the field to have the dirt cover the seeds he put in the holes. He flew to the side where Jewel was. "Done," He said blankly. Jewel stood wide-eyed. "…Well I'll be…,"

_Somewhere in space…_

"Have you found him yet?" An angry voice boomed over the loud clatter of the room. "Yes sir. He is on a planet called…E-arth," "It's pronounced, Earth, private," Etz Bay said annoyed. "My apologizes sir," the recruit said. "Earth huh? I've always wonder if the stories I heard about its beauty was true…Behemoth," Etz Bay called. Loud steps were heard as another giant mechanical monster walked through the door. It was obviously built for power more than anything else. Its build was buff and muscular, taking up the entire door upon entering. His human-sized red eyes were small compared to the rest of his body, while his fist were the biggest part of his body, making him have to hold his arms to the side a little. "Yes sir?" He said, his voice a perfect match for his body. "Riku is somewhere on that planet. I want you to go down there, find him, and bring him back, ALIVE. Beaten, bruised, broken, I don't care. As long, as he's, ALIVE. Understand?" "Yes sir," Behemoth said saluting. "Good. Now go," Etz Bay said.

_Back on Earth…_

Jewel was now sitting comfortably having a relaxing flirtatious conversation with his wife. The boys ran off to play minutes ago and Riku said he was going to 'explore' some of his surroundings. Riku had gotten everything done in record time. Jewel was now glad of his decision not to turn him in to the FBI. Riku was now touching down near a river when he got a sudden uneasy feeling. He looked around worryingly before shrugging it off. He watched the river trickle down the path before deciding to head back.

Riku was slowly flying home, sensing the ki energy of random things. He had made it his business to know Ruby, Jewel, and the kids' energy by heart. This could definitely be his new home. He smiled at the thought as he felt the kids small energy increase a tiny bit, then one disappeared completely. His eyes widened as wondered how he, a hunter, could lose sight of a child. He burst into full speed towards the remaining energy level.

_In a nearby field…_

Renji was slowly backing away from an unseen force. Fear driven in his eyes as it got closer and closer. "I really do love kids," Behemoth said walking up slowly, his left fist dripping a red substance. He raised the said fist high over his head, chuckling menacingly. "They don't leave much of a mess," He said proudly. As he prepared to bring his fist down, he felt something grab onto the sides of his head. Riku placed both his feet on either side and did a back flip, flipping Behemoth into a nearby rock. Riku landed and ran up to Renji. "Renji, Renji look at me," He said trying to calm the frightened boy. "Renji, where's your brother?" Renji only whimpered in fear, his eyes glued to the monster slowly getting up in the background. "RENJI!" Riku screamed. "Where is your brother!" Renji pointed to the far left side of Behemoth. Riku's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as in the short distance, they could make out a body laying in a puddle. Riku didn't what to get to close because he knew what it was and he didn't want to see it for himself. "Renji…Renji look at me. I want you to run. I want you to run as fast as you can and get to your mom and pa, alright?" Riku said speeding his words. "But…What about you big brother?" "I'll be fine, just go!" He said waving him off as Behemoth had begun walking towards him again.

"Well at least I don't have to go through the bother of finding you. You came right to me," Behemoth said smiling. "You killed an innocent child," Riku snarled through gritted teeth. "Like that's something new. I kill a dozen every other Tuesday," He said proudly. "Well you've crossed the line this time!" Riku said charging towards Behemoth. He jumped towards him, preparing to strike to get backhanded to the side. Riku got up and charged again, his battle cry affecting no one. This time, Behemoth grabbed him by his head and slammed him into the ground. He brought him to eye level then kicked him upward in the chest, causing him to fly high into the sky. Behemoth's back opened up and twin rocket boosters burst out, allowing him to follow Riku in his ascent. As Riku managed to stop, Behemoth reached him and hit him with a devastating backhand. Riku, trying to hold his…air, took the attack, his feet firmly in place. Behemoth then hit his face with a right hook, causing him to spit up blood. He head-butted Riku towards the ground before chasing him again. He kneed him in his back, and grabbed him by the leg, throwing towards the ground. Riku hit the ground and bounced several times before sliding painfully face down. Behemoth landed loudly, slowly walking towards Riku. "You know what kid? I've never liked you. As soon as you stepped on board, I hated your guts," Riku struggled to get up, ripping out blades of grass from the ground. "That's the main reason I went after the kids first. They had your energy signature all over them," Riku growled loudly as he ripped out more things from the ground in a fit of rage. "Not only that, the bigger one tried to be a hero. Actually ran up on me trying to protect his wittle bwother," He said mockingly. Behemoth stood directly behind Riku now. "What a fool," He said blankly. Riku screamed and blasted a quick ki blast towards Behemoth. Behemoth blocked at when he removed down his hands, Riku was flying skywards. "Don't think you can escape from me!" Behemoth said following. The rocket thrusters in his back narrowed, causing him to pick up speed. Riku saw him coming and started flying backwards, slowly losing ground. "Take this!" Behemoth yelled throwing a fist at Riku. Riku put his hands together in a fashion similar to the masenko-ha and intercepted Behemoth's punch. "What?" Behemoth asked. Riku used the momentum of Behemoth's thrust to side step and punch Behemoth in the face as he continued forward, causing him to spiral backwards. Riku kicked him in his back causing his flight to halt, then grabbed his arm and threw him to the side, firing a big blue ki blast at him.

Behemoth slapped it to the side with his right hand and fired another one with his left. Riku hoped over it and charged again. Behemoth threw another punch and Riku repeated his previous plan. He side stepped to the inside this time and kneed Behemoth in his face. "Enough!" Behemoth yelled as Riku backed off a little. Behemoth's fist began to glow a light blue. "Power output…fifty percent," He whispered. He pumped both his fists to the side. "Let's see you stop this," He said charging towards Riku again. Riku placed his hands in the same position. Upon contact, Riku felt the sheer force of Behemoth's punch begin breaking the bones in his hands, and pushing it back very painfully. In an attempt to keep his hands, he tried to rotate out of the way. The speed of Behemoth passing caused him to lose flight control and spin the direction he went. By the time he regained control and looked towards the direction Behemoth flew, he was greeted by a fist to the face. He entire head ached as he felt his jaw shatter and his neck twist agonizingly. Behemoth's speed never let up, causing Riku to spin sideways, slowly becoming horizontal. Behemoth came down diagonally, punching him in the face, breaking his nose and cracking his skull slightly. He began spinning vertically backwards. During the spin, Behemoth came with an uppercut, hitting him directly in his chin, furthering the pain from that. He then came down and slammed both fists into Riku's chest, knocking the air out of him and rippling the air. Riku hit the ground hard enough to make the nearby trees shake. Behemoth landed 30 meters away. "Look at you. All beat up like that other little kid," He said. Riku began to stand up, much easier than Behemoth had thought. "You messed up…," he said whipping blood from his face. "When you messed…," He began returning to a battle position. "My little BROTHER!" He screamed, his ki blasting.

_Somewhere else…_

Three pairs of eyes shot towards the sky. "Guys what's the matter?" A woman said. "A power level just blasted into space," A tall man with glasses said. "You can feel it too, huh Gohan?" Goku said smirking. "Of course. I may be outa training but I can still keep up," He said smirking back. "I don't see what you're getting excited about," A third, deeper voice rang from the background. "This power level is nothing. Kakarot's younger brat could handle this one," He said smirking a 'I know I'm right' smirk. "I don't know Vegeta. This one seems to have a hidden reservoir of strength. Plus you of all people should know you can't judge a book by its cover," Goku said smiling, causing Vegeta's smirk to become a snarl. "I say we go check it out. Wouldn't hurt to see if it's friend or foe," He said, the three starting to walk outside. "You boys be careful you here?" A blue haired woman said watching them leave the house. "And Gohan make sure you're back in time for your meeting!" Another yelled out the window as they flew off, causing the other woman to chuckle.

_Back at the fight…_

Riku and Behemoth were back in the air. Behemoth threw a punch that Riku dodged completely. He grabbed onto one of his rocket thrusters and started pulling. "Hey! What are you doing!" Behemoth yelled. Behemoth screamed as Riku ripped his thruster clean off, then proceed to do the same with the next one. "No! Stop that! Let go!" He screamed . As soon as the thruster came off, Riku slammed it on the top of his head, causing his descent to increase. Behemoth hit the ground hard as Riku softly touched down. "You little brat!" Behemoth yelled. "I'll kill you with the next punch!" Behemoth yelled shaking his fist. "Oh yeah? Prove it," Riku said holding his right hand as if firing a kamehameha wave. The aura around his body slithered into his hand. He raised it over his head, charging more energy into it. "Body…Convert all available energy into right arm," Behemoth whispered. Riku began charging at Behemoth, an intent of death in his eyes similar to Etz Bay's. "This is for Matt!" Riku yelled. "99.98% power in right arm. Maximum availability reached," A computer in Behemoth's head said. Behemoth's arm vibrated before exploding a green fire-like aura from all cracks. "This is the end!" He yelled as both of them threw their fist at each other. Without any resistance, Riku's fist drilled through Behemoth's, his arm, then his shoulder, leaving nothing but little pieces. Behemoth's eyes widened, knowing he now didn't have any power to fight. Not that it mattered. Riku swerved his leg so he was facing Behemoth again. He cocked back his leg and lunged it forward into the back of Behemoth's left knee just as he turned around. Behemoth's lower leg severed from his body as he screamed in pain. Riku twirled around him and grabbed his severed leg and slammed it into his chest. Behemoth was slammed into the ground hard enough to bounce up slightly and roll over. Behemoth attempted to crawl away as Riku stepped forward and continued his beating. After slamming his own leg onto his back repeatedly, he kicked him over and glared evilly at him. "Kinda overly brutal…don't cha think?" Behemoth choked out. "What you've done is unforgivable. The way I see it I'm being merciful," Riku said with anger seething from his voice. He held his palm to Behemoth's face and began charging energy.

"Wait! M-My chest!" Behemoth yelled holding his remaining arm in defense. "Yeah yeah, I know. It's barely there. Now shut up and take it like a man," Riku said coldly, charging more energy into his palm. "No! My chest has an energy core inside of it!" Riku paused slightly, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Take it. You've earned it," Behemoth said calming down. Riku slowly leaned forward, cautious and on guard in case it was a trap. He opened his chest to see a green fireball-like orb floating in a small containment. "What is that?" Riku asked. "It's a bio-energy power source Etz Bay created. That way, his servants could have the physical power and stability as one of his machines, but the more powerful bio-energy wave of a living thing. 'The best of both worlds' is what he calls us," Behemoth said. Riku reached down and grabbed the orb, his hand instantly warming up. "What Etz Bay doesn't know is, the orb's power can be absorbed by another bio being…like you," Riku looked at Behemoth. "And why are you telling me this?" Behemoth paused for a second. "To be truthful…I've always envied Rhino and 'the twins'. They've always been able to 'hang out' and fight alongside you," Riku looked at the orb in his hand. "The thing is…the core dies once the holder is destroyed," Riku looked back at Behemoth. "Would you have told me this if I hadn't killed you?" Behemoth opened his mouth to speak then paused. "…no," Riku looked at the orb again. "In order to absorb it, you focus your energy through it then pull your hands apart," Behemoth said. "…Thank you," Riku said calmly. He placed his hands on either side of orb. "One more thing I'd like to say," Behemoth said lying his head down. Riku paused and looked towards him. "You may not like this, but your eyes…there's a look too similar to Etz Bay's in them…," Riku's eyes widened for a split second before turning back around. He focused his ki energy through the orb and it turned an aqua color. Riku struggled to keep his and the orb's energy stable. Once he did, he pulled his hands apart, the energy flowing through his body causing his ki to blast to life.

_Somewhere in the skies…_

Goku's eyes widened as he felt the spike in energy. "Whoa! Did you guys feel that?" He asked the two following him. "Of course we did Kakarot. Stop acting like we're new at sensing ki energy," Vegeta said slightly angry at Goku seemingly doubting his abilities. "Hey! Grandpa over here!" Goku heard a voice coming from behind. He and Gohan stopped and turned, much to Vegeta's annoyance. "Hey Pan! Trunks! What are you guys doing out here?" Goku asked smiling brightly. "We were nearby training when we felt the energy spike and decided to check it out," Trunks informed. "Cool. We can check it out together," Goku I said smiling brightly. "By the way Trunks, have you seen my brother?" "Goten? The last I saw of him he was taking some girl to lunch," Trunks said. "You mean Sandra?" "Was she blonde?" Trunks asked. "No…," "Then no," Trunks said plainly. Gohan sighed and put his hand on his head. "I swear, that boy changes girlfriends more than changes cloths…," There was a loud annoyed grunt behind the group.

"You all can sit here like a bunch of statues and talk about random BS, but I'm going to check out this power level," Vegeta said angrily. He turned and burst into the distance, leaving the others standing there. "Yeah. He's right. We should go catch up," Goku said as he and the others took off after Vegeta. "Sorry about my dad Goku. You know how he is," Trunks said apologetically. "Hehe. You're telling me?" Goku replied smiling as he flew ahead.

**Me: I'm going to leave it at that for a moment. This is getting pretty long. :/ plus what happens next can't really b put into a cliff hanger. O well. See you all later.**


End file.
